Wireless communications combined with energy harvesting techniques can provide aspects of wireless communication networks useful for measuring and wirelessly transmitting data. Wireless communication networks can be configured to measure and/or transmit data to a base station for a variety of applications including, inter alia, environmental monitoring, structural monitoring, military monitoring, medical monitoring, machine monitoring, active cell balancing of battery packs, equipment structural health tracking (e.g., tracking precursors to crack formation and propagation), measurement of strains, loads, torques, fatigue, forces, vibrations, displacements, temperatures, combinations thereof and/or any other application where continuous data collection and/or condition based sensing techniques are useful. A wireless sensor network can offer advantages such as reduced maintenance cost, increase mission readiness, and enhanced overall safety.
Currently, lost data is an accepted downside of wireless networks. The network size, low cost, and dependence on small energy sources has limited the use of expensive data buffers and retransmission methods which would overcome the faulty nature of low cost, low power radio transceivers.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems, methods, and computer readable media for efficient and lossless data transmission of sensor data in a wireless sensor network.